


История о том, почему Гейла не распространяется о своей фамилии

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Или пять раз, когда Гейла не сумела сказать свою фамилию как надо, и один — когда сумела, но это всё равно ни к чему не привело.





	История о том, почему Гейла не распространяется о своей фамилии

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен OOC, сюжетно связана с другими историями из арки про Гейлу, но можно читать отдельно.

**1**

— Гайла! Э-эй! Гейла! Петро-овски!

Ухура озиралась, хотя звали не её. К счастью, она была недалеко от источника звука. Или наоборот, как посмотреть — орал он знатно.

— Петровски! Что вообще за фамилия? Давай к нам!

Точно к счастью.

Нийота пробиралась через толпу пьяных кадетов к Гейле так быстро, как могла. Её по пути облили пивом, и это было очень неприятно. Второй бокал она просто вырвала из руки... да, из руки того идиота, который вздумал задать такой вопрос Гейле.

— Это какое-то глупое славянское имя? Или вообще азиатское? Или...

Одной рукой она зажала рот Гейле, которая уже начала объяснения, и медленно выпила пиво до дна, взглядом умоляя ту заткнуться, заткнуться немедленно и не разевать рот.

— Заткнись!

— Хэй, детка, ты чего?

Нийота сумела заткнуть его взглядом. К тому же Гейла произнесла ей в ладонь что-то, похожее на «Трахнешь меня за ошибку?». Тактильная чувствительность Ухуры была ниже аудиальной, но всё равно исключительно высока.

А орионский язык коварен.

А язычок орионки.

Они сбегали с вечеринки быстрее, чем если бы сюда нагрянул капитан Пайк.

**2**

— Чехов, Павел Андреевич!

— Ну невозможно же.

— Че-хов.

— Чеков?

— Че-хов, — Паша говорил медленно и разборчиво.

— Чирпов?

— Че. Чехов.

Паша уже вскочил с кресла и подошёл к девочке-навигатору, энсину Джорджиа, пытаясь объяснить, как надо. У них всё не получалось. Ухура смеялась: она уж точно могла выговорить первое имя, фамилию и заковыристое второе имя Паши.

Но тут Гейла, которая пришла на мостик с инженерным вопросом и осталась с безалаберностью по случаю гамма-смены, включилась в игру:

— Чехов Пя... пья... павел. Пьявильно? Тьфу!

Чехов смеялся. Элена Джорджиа тоже. Да все на мостике хохотали глупой шутке.

— А вот ты мою фамилию попробуй!

Ухура смогла дотянуться и заткнуть ей рот рукавом своей форменки. И ответить на весь мостик:

— Гейла Петровски. Всё исключительно просто. Мистер Сулу, я уйду на перерыв?

В лифте она закономерно столкнулась с капитаном:

— Капитан?

— Не впутывайте меня в это.

У Нийоты Ухуры был некоторый практически отработанный навык быстрого бега с партнёром по коридорам «Энтерпрайз» в сторону своей или её каюты. И иногда — быстрого шага, по скорости равного бегу, с комментариями и равноценным диалогом, в сторону его каюты.

В такие моменты Нийота могла думать о своих личных взаимоотношениях только на орионском.

И говорить её же имя Гейле на орионском.

Это звучало хорошо. Это звучало так, что хотелось упасть перед Гейлой на колени и облизать её ноги.

**3**

— Твоё предположение, что мне безразлична смерть, ошибочно. Разумному существу нужна долгая, процветающая жизнь, чтобы принести максимальную пользу.

— Прекрасно...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! А почему ты только сейчас говоришь?

Спок приподнял бровь, повернувшись к Гейле. Нийота едва заметно пожала плечами: Спок пришёл говорить, а Гейла оказалась в её каюте. Что может быть естественнее.

— Я очень привязан к тебе, и ты ошибочно приняла мой отказ от чувств в целом за мой отказ от чувств к тебе.

— Оу! — Гейла пыталась молчать, но у неё очень плохо получалось.

— Гейла!

— Миз Петровски.

И окрики на два голоса не помогали.

Хотя Спок, отметила Гейла, произносил её имя почти правильно.

И это прямо-таки подначивало действовать: прислониться спиной к стене, прогнуться в талии, случайным жестом поднести руку к губам... Напрячь мышцы кора, напрячь мышцы таза и сделать только один шажок в сторону этих двоих, сидящих на расстоянии вытянутой руки на диванчике.

Нийота, Спок и огромный кусок напряжения между ними — как раз место для Гейлы.

Ещё один шаг, плавно перемещая ногу — и спасибо дизайнерам Звёздного флота за женскую форму.

И ещё один, вместе с движением талии — так, чтобы наверняка показать грудь.

— Гейла!

— Миз Петровски.

Гейла замерла и испуганно попятилась. Она знала этот тон. Если сейчас не сбежать, есть все шансы куковать неделю на гауптвахте. Но она всё равно пискнула, закрывая за собой дверь:

— Гейла Петровски, мистер!

**4**

А ещё однажды Гейла всё-таки загремела на гауптвахту. И даже не за домогательства, как все подумали. Она всего лишь предложила помощь сестре по клану. А та, оказывается, ничего не рассказывала партнёру об орионских обычаях.

Слово за слово, язык тела, язык танцев — Гейла заблокировала дверь ангара, и они оказались втроем одной блаженной кучкой.

Лучше бы она не блокировала дверь.

Лучше бы их нашёл капитан Кирк, а не старший помощник Спок.

Но зачем сожалеть об уже сделанном?

К тому же к ней пришла Ухура, взяла за руку и протянула протеиновый батончик.

— Гейла! Гейла Петровски, как до этого дошло?

— Нийота! Ты обиделась?

— То, что я обращаюсь к тебе именно так, ничего не значит.

— Ты обиделась. Ну же. Прости. Я в следующий раз тебя позову. К тому же вы со Споком.

— Мы со Споком сейчас прекратили любые отношения, кроме приятельских, и тебе это известно, Гейла.

— Гейла Пет-ров...

Как раз тогда, когда Гейла уже начала произносить имя своего клана и когда её пальцы слегка царапнули костяшки правой ладони Нийоты, когда она проглотила последнюю крошку еды и потянулась к Ухуре, взревела красная тревога.

«Лейтенант Ухура, на мостик!»

**5**

«Никогда не говори им своё имя» — было написано в «Правилах взаимодействия с представителями рас с пси-нулевым уровнем». Вообще это ей тётушка говорила, из той ветви, у которых к оранжевой крови впридачу была оранжевая кожа. Но Спок был большим любителем правил и решил это записать в свою инструкцию.

А кому она говорила? Десятку или двум в Академии. Кирку. Нийоте. Дюжине здесь, на корабле, — но одна встреча ведь никогда не считается?

Дверь её каюты открылась, и зашёл Спок.

Неся свои чертовы «Правила», как знамя беспристрастности.

Гейла швырнула в него маленькую подушечку, которую мяла в руках.

— Миз Петровски!

— Петровски! Пет-ров-ски!

Гейла проорала своё имя ему в лицо.

Спок зажал ей рот ладонью, широкой и горячей; накрыв нос, рот и подбородок.

Гейла мстительно цапнула его за палец и услышала, как Спок задышал быстрее.

— Петровски...

Она ещё раз повторила своё имя на таком чистом орионском, как могла, задыхаясь сейчас от ярости.

— Миз Петровски! Если вы не прекратите, я буду вынужден подать рапорт.

Гейла выскочила, пятясь. Ухура ждала её на обзорной палубе.

**+1**

«Звёздная база 14, энсин Гейла Петровски на службу прибыла!»

Главный инженер базы был высок и строен. И, в конце концов, был главным инженером. Поэтому когда он уточнил, как её имя, Гейла подошла, протянула пад со своими данными и произнесла.

Произнесла так, как учила в детстве тётушка, клановое имя своей Семьи. Да, семья не из старших, но она-то не из слабеньких.

— Гейла. Меня зовут Гейла Петровски.

Её голос лёг на форменную куртку лейтенанта-коммандера мягкой травой и шелестом далёкого леса.

Впрочем, инженер только улыбнулся какой-то очень знакомой ухмылкой:

— Не втягивайте меня в это.

Так Гейла узнала, что на станции есть диаспора орионок.


End file.
